


Have Your Fill

by grandebatbae



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, But The Drugs Are Good Drugs, Come Bloated, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Jason overhears some kinky talk, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Pregnancy Kink, Tim can't stop cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has been messing around with some magic lately, obtained on his last investigation. A certain potion allows him to satisfy one of his and Damian's deepest desires, concerning how much he can...fill his younger lover.</p><p>(please read tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Damian: 17 Years  
> Tim: 22 Years
> 
> ...please read tags...don't be a little ho if you don't like the kink or ooc-ness :3 xx
> 
> Guess who's going to hell?

Find me on Tumblr [here.](iwannabite-thearkhamknight.tumblr.com)

 

The squeak Damian does when Tim thrusts up into him is music to the older man's ears. So innocent and sweet, with such an intimate cause. Smiling, Tim sits up so he is chest to chest with his lover, bouncing the boy on his cock.

"Drake...I-I...Drake-"

"Say it," Tim whispers, licking a long strip from Damian's collar bone, to his ear. "Beg for it."

Damian whimpers, squeezing his eyes closed and leaning forward to bury his face into Tim's neck, feeling his long shaft pummeling against his prostate.

Tim smiles, breathing in his scent. Working Damian up was always so beautiful; especially when he reaches this clingy, sweet state. The teen wraps his lithe legs around Tim, who can feel tears on his skin.

Damian mumbles something Tim doesn't hear.

"Speak up baby," he says, slamming him particularly hard into his lap. Damian groans, throwing his head back.

 _"Please._ Please please please," he cries.

Grinning, Tim puts his arm around his smaller lover and ducks forward, causing Damian to fall on his back and allowing Tim to hover over him. He grips the teen's hips and fucks into him harder, panting a distant sound to his ears.

Damian looks inexplicably wonderful. His cheeks are wet with his own tears, eyes blown, lips swollen and hair dishevelled from their pre-sex, heavy make-out session.

It was during that, Tim had proposed the outcome of their current situation. He had barely gotten the words out before Damian had jumped on him, wrapped his legs around his waist and practically cried tears of joy over the idea.

Tim had then drank the potion and here they are.

"Be more specific pretty boy. Daddy needs to hear it," he smirks, drawing Damian's knees up to his sides, changing the angle and allowing him to abuse his prostate.

"Yes!  _Yes!_ P-Please fill me!  _Please!"_

"You want to be filled?" Tim asks innocently. Any other time his tone would only irk Damian, but this time it makes hims moan loudly, moving to wrap his legs around Tim's waist. "Filled with what?"

He begins to reply, only to have Tim reach down and jerk his cock roughly, making Damian gasp in delight, a smile tugging at his lips. All that does to Tim is draw him in. He continues his hand movements over Damian's shaft whilst leaning down to kiss him.

Automatically their tongues intertwine, sliding together in an unrhythmic dance. Tim rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, Damian squeaking sweetly.

"Daddy's cum," he cries when he pulls away, wrapping his arms around Tim's neck. "Want to be filled with it."

Tim feels the heat in his stomach, more pressure and more tingling than he'd ever felt before. His breathing becomes unusually laboured as he feels his sacs increase in size ridiculously.

"Such a pretty boy," Tim coos, pressing his forehead against Damian's as his thrusts increase. "So fucking perfect, aren't you?" Damian bites his lip, arching as much as he can.

"Please," he whispers, sounding unbelievably broken. Tim reaches breaking point, repeatedly thrusting so hard into the teen's tight heat that Damian is jolted up the bed slightly.

"C'mon baby," Tim pants desperately, squeezing his cock. "Let's fill you up!"

A dam breaks within Tim when he reaches his orgasm, slamming as deep as possible into Damian's ass and gripping his shoulders to keep him rooted there.

_"Holly fuck! F-...Shit!"_

The immense amount of pleasure that rushes through Tim is almost incomprehensible. He jars and shakes uncontrollably as his orgasm rips through him, the magic causing him to produce an abnormal amount of cum.

He swears Damian is crying, feeling his daddy's seed pouring into him like a tap. It tickles his inside, filling him up like nothing ever has.

 _"Dami! Dami, shit!"_ Tim pants into the teen's shoulder, nails in his flesh nearly breaking the skin.

"I can feel it!" Damian almost  _screams_ into Tim's hair. The only sounds between them that follow are Damian's whimpering and their laboured breaths.

It take a few moments for Tim to finally finish, but he does, taking a deep breath before blindly reaching over to the bedside table. His fingers brush the plug and he grabs it, before pushing himself up.

The first thing he notices is the dazed look in his underaged lover's eyes, staring at the corner of the room with pure ecstasy shown in his expression. Second, the fact that Damian's orgasm shows on his chin, meaning he shot pretty far.

And last, most delightfully; the slight bulge to Damian's previously flat tummy. Grinning, Tim places a hand over it. With the other hand he grabs the plug, moving so that he can pull out. The moment he does, he slides the plug in, squelching sound assisting in his automatic re-arousal.

Damian shudders, before finally looking back at Tim. In his eyes there is nothing but amazement.

"Filled up with daddy's milk," Tim whispers, gently stroking the bloated little bump. Damian moans softly, covering Tim's hand with his own. He bites his lip, closing his eyes.

"More," he whispers softly. Tim feels his cock swelling again at the simple notion.

"Such a cum whore," he smirks, getting up onto his knees. Damian whimpers at that, as Tim reaches for him.

Damian takes his hand and allows himself to be pulled up. Tim kisses him quickly, gently, before nudging him to turn around. Damian complies, getting on his hands and knees.

The older man slides one hand around to his lovers front, to feel Damian's bump again. Grinning and steadying his hips with the other hand, Tim pulls the plug out and slides home again, groaning at the squelching sound.

 _"Yes,"_ Damian whispers, head dropping. He places one hand over Tim's on his swollen abdomen, bracing himself with the other. "More daddy!"

Tim grits his teeth and begins his assault, brutally slamming into his boyfriend, aiming for the prostate he knows so well. Damian's belly jiggles, Tim's thrusts making it move and shake,  _glorping_ sounds hiding beneath their panting.

"How does it feel?" Tim decides to ask breathlessly. He trails one hand from Damian's hair, down his back to the dimples by his spine. "How does it feel being so full, knowing there's more to come?"

Damian moans, back arching.

"G-Good. I-I want it. Want more," he whimpers. "Want all of you daddy."

The last word catches Tim, as it always does. He increases his speed, already feeling his third orgasm on the brink of exploding.

"Yeah baby. Here is comes. Another load to feed this greedy little hole," Tim whispers, making Damian  _cry out_ from hearing the words.

 _"Please!_ Please daddy! Nggh!" 

Laughing breathlessly, Tim hits home, pushing into Damian and coming again. He slides his hand back to the teen's stomach, feeling it begin to grow.

_And Damian actually screams._

"Yes! Yes! More!" He shouts, shaking violently and squeezing the sheets in his fists.

Tim can barely stay conscious from the overwhelming pleasure; that in itself being enough to make him silent, apart from the few groans he does.

This orgasm feels longer than the last, but by the time he's done and has the plug in hand, he feels like passing out. Carefully, he pulls out, placing the plug in and making Damian shudder.

The teen falls to his side and Tim almost cums again at the sight. It's enough to rile him up for a third round.

Damian is  _full._ He looks utterly  _wonderful,_ with his stomach bloated as if he had just eaten a meal.

The words he really wants to say about how his lover looks are on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn't voice them yet. That can wait.

Still, the seventeen year old looks wonderful, as Tim lays beside him and reaches out, brushing his fingers over the pretty bulge gently. Damian moans, closing his eyes and whispering  _"Daddy."_

Smiling, Tim leans over and presses his face into Damian's neck.

"Can you take one more, gorgeous boy?" He whispers. He hears Damian give another sweet little cry, reaching down and taking Tim's hand, using it to rub his swollen tummy.

Tim groans lowly, deciding to sink his teeth into the soft flesh. Damian gives a little mewl, grasping Tim' hair.

"You know how full I want to be," he whispers, only making Tim grin sharper. 

The older man wobbles to sit up, legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Come here," he says, looking at his young lover with a smile that could kill. Damian looks back at those cyan eyes, before getting up with Tim's help, to sit beside him. Biting his lip, Tim runs his hand over his shaft a few times, before grabbing Damian's hips and lifting him.

He notices the teen feels heavier, which makes him harder.

Gently, he rests Damian's thighs against his knees, gripping the base of the plug before slowly pulling it out. Damian mewls, back arching as it pops out, before Tim shoves him down onto his cock.

"Oh!" Damian squeaks, at both the feeling of the shaft and the bouncing  _glorp_ of his stomach.

 Tim let's out a breathy laugh over the sound, leaning his forehead against Damian's back. He flicks his tongue out, tasting the salty skin. He takes a moment to enjoy the wet warmth of Damian's body around his red, angry cock.

He has one load left, he can feel it.

Damian suddenly moans like a bitch in heat, shaking and tightening around Tim. The older man peers over his shoulder to see the teen had just come. Tim smiles into his neck, before slowly sliding him up.

"Don't tease daddy," Damian moans, trying to slam himself back down. Tim chuckles, keeping control as he thrusts very slowly and very gently. 

"Why not baby? You want something?" He whispers, urges balancing on the edge of a knife. They both want the same thing- but he also wants to hear Damian admit it.

Tim slows his thrusts even further, on the edge of tears. His release is  _right there_ and all Damian has to do is continue those sweet little cries paired with his desire in words.

 Finally, softly, Damian utters a whisper that _sounds_ like those words.

"What was that?"

"Want you to make me pregnant," he says, a little louder.  _And it makes Tim lose his breath._

His hand slides around to Damian's engorged tummy, rubbing it and making Damian whimper. He presses back into Tim, as the older man begins to jerk his young lover off.

"You're not pregnant yet," he whispers lovingly, before leaning back, grabbing Damian's hips, lifting him and  _slamming_ him back down. Damian cries out, holding his belly with one hand and leaning on the bed with the other as Tim thrusts up into him.

"Please daddy. Please please please!" He shouts trying to keep balanced with Tim's unrhythmic movements. It's nice to hear his shouts so loud. Normally they are quietened at the risk of those in the manor hearing them.

But they're alone this week.

"Are you ready baby?" Tim pants, barely sitting up, already exhausted from his previous two orgasms. "Ready to be completely full of daddy's seed?"

"R-Ready," he whimpers, rubbing circles against his stomach. "Fill me daddy. Make me pregnant!"

Damian looks over his shoulder at Tim. Jade eyes hooded, tear tracks on his cheeks and lips swollen, it's the finally straw. One last time, he slams Damian down into his lap and comes hard, adding to the two gigantic loads already inside the teen.

Tim groans loud and low, the pleasure of the third orgasming knocking him sideways, making his vision flash white. He vaguely hears Damian screaming for his daddy, telling him he loves it.

When he comes to, he's on his back, Damian still on him with his back against his chest. The teen is panting, little whimpers mixed in. Tim manages to raise his head slightly and just see the protruding lump of his belly.

Gently, he slides a hand up Damian's hip, skin warm. When his fingers brush the swollen skin it's  _hot,_ making him gasp. Immediately he has both hands on the bloated tummy, previously flat but now looking well pregnant.

"Daddy," he hears Damian whisper, sounding tired. 

"You did it baby," he whispers in his ear, "took all three of daddy's loads."

Weakly, Tim sits up, holding Damian. He feels around and finds the plug, wrapping an arm around Damian and lifting him off his cock, quickly slipping the plug in. All Damian does is moan softly.

"Are you proud daddy?" He asks sweetly, as Tim sets him down beside him. He helps the teen move back against the pillow, eyes never leaving his abdomen's bulge.

"Of course I'm proud baby," he whispers, petting his hair as he kisses his forehead. Tim gently pokes the bulge, making Damian moan softly, his face one of bliss. 

Damian takes his daddy's hand, pressing the flat of it against his belly and slowly using it to rub the bump, hot and soft.

"Filled with daddy's seed," he whispers, speeding up the movement. Tim feels the liquid squelch around as Damian lets out little whimpers. The older man slowly starts to frown upon realising his young lover's goal.

"Damian-"

"I'm not full yet, Drake," he snaps, suddenly losing his whiny, 'Daddy's boy' voice. The breath is nearly knocked out of Tim as Damian climbs onto him, resting on his stomach.

His boy, muscular everywhere but with a round, fat tummy, keeps rubbing Tim's hand on him. With his free hand he begins jerking himself off, trying to find his small cock beneath that big belly.

"You want...more?" He whispers, putting both hands on Damian. The teen mewls, throwing his head back as he slowly begins grinding along Tim's dick. It begins to harden when he takes in the full image of his pregnant-looking boyfriend trying to get him up again.

Blindly, Damian reaches over to the nightstand, hand brushing the potion. He takes it and hands it down to Tim.

"Drink up, Daddy," he says, crying out as he cums all over Tim's chest.

That's all the older man needed to hear as he uncaps the bottle, tipping all of the three table spoons in it back into his throat. Damian moves to take out the plug, temporarily clenching to keep all of Tim's semen inside him.

He'll be choking on it by the time they are done.

 

 ~

 

**Bonus Scene**

 

Jason sighs, hurrying through the manor towards Dick's old bedroom. Nightwing had left something there that he needed Jason to run up to him, Batman and Black Bat.

With Alfred and Stephanie out of town as well, the manor was oddly eerie without anyone around. He knew better than to fear its halls, however, having grown up there.

He reaches the top floor landing, rushing down the hall to Dick's room. The door is in sight, just as he passes by Tim's bedroom door.

 _"Are you ready, baby?"_ He hears said man say in a husky, panting voice from inside the room. It makes Jason freeze, unwillingly. Faintly he can hear the slap of skin, spring of the bed and tiny whimpers that  _must_ be Damian.

_"Ready to be completely full of daddy's seed?"_

 Jason's body convulses, hearing the  _last_ thing he expected to from two people of their temperament. 

  _Daddy? Seed? Full?_

It's so wrong to listen, he thinks, as he tries to walk away.

_"Fill me daddy. Make me pregnant!"_

Nope. Nope, nope, nope, Jason thinks to himself, as he blushes bright red and practically sprints down the hallway to escape the odd kinks of his little brothers.

Not that he and Dick didn't have any either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me. I'm going to hell.


End file.
